warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Hollystar- Leader of SkyClan
I limped though the unfamiliar forest, my paws aching as thorns cut into them every time i took a step. My ruffled black fur was unkept and mattered. I flopped down onto the lush forest floor, too tired to think. My eyelids drooped so far that i didn't notice them fall until i was snoring. "Intruder!" I heard some unfamiliar cat screech as I jolted awake. I raced ahead my thoughts all jumbled so I couldn't think straight. Suddenly my legs buckled under me as some cat launched their self at me. "Get out of SkyClan territory, you mangled furball!" came the furious screech of a black tabby tom. SkyClan? What? was all I could think. There were only four Clans, and only StarClan knew how far away I was from my former home. My trainning kicked in then, and I leaped up, twisting in the air as I grasped a light gray she-cat in my claws. She shrieked for help, but i bit my teeth into her scruff and hauled her away. I spun around and launched myself at the black tom. "Go call Sharpclaw for reinforments!" the black tom gasped at the silver she-cat. She darted into the trees, fleeing as fast as her legs could. "Who are you?" I snarled as I wrestled with him. "There are only four Clans!" The tom looked shocked and confused. "Your from the other Clans?" He whisperd as we leaped though the air and slammed down onto the cool leaves that covered the ground. "Of course!" I spat. Unfortunately, just then the reinforcements came bursting though the trees. They leaped at me with ease jumping far higher and longer than I had ever seen a cat jump. They overwhelmed me, pressing paws and teeth all over me. "Stop!" I shrieked as teeth bit my shoulder. They all then pinned me strongly down and one of them leered at my face. "Who are you?" He hissed. "Hollyleaf!" I spat back. They all looked very shocked at this. "She has a clan name!" the gray she-cat hissed in suprise. "She must be from the forest!" the black tom stuttered. So these cats did know about the Clans! ---Chapter 2---- "Let me up you furballs!" I growled as they hissed in a hush conversation. They looked up at my suddenly and quick as StarClan, has me surronded. "We are taking you to camp." said the black tom matter-of-factly. "I'm Sparrowpelt, by the way." Sparrowpelt told me. "I'm Cherrytail." snarled a fierce she-cat that arrived with the others. The other went on introducing themselves, I only half-listened. "Sharpclaw!" yowled Cherrytail as they strode into camp. "We got her! She claims to be called "Hollyleaf" a clan name, don't you agree?" The cat called Sharpclaw looked perplexed and startled. "Bring her here." he ordered. I was shoved along until I nose and nose with him. I stared up at him reproachfully. "Who are you? Where do you come from?" He snarled. I pretended not to hear him and glared at him some more. "Answer!" He hissed. I was then shoved rather roughly around until I was on the stone. "I am Hollyleaf." I growled. "Warrior of ThunderClan." This seemed to have confirmed their fears. Hushed voices raced though this stone infested place that must have been their camp. Sharpclaw was in my face again. "Do you live with the other Clans?" his face proved that he obviously didn't believe me. "Yes!" I spat back at him. "Of course!" "Can you name them?" he quizzed me, his face full of doubt. How dare he not believe me? I thought "ShadowClan, RiverClan, WindClan, and ThunderClan!" I snarled though clenched teeth. Sharpclaw sat down thoughtfully as I glared at him. His eyes racked his forehead as if he were thinking deeply. Until... "Leafstar!" he yowled. A slender looking she-cat slide though the crowd of cats until she was tail-lengths away. "Yes?" She asked, peering at me. "This cat claims to be from the clans. She calls herself, "Hollyleaf" and she looks pretty beat up." Sharpclaw summerized. "Ecosong!" called the leader. A shy looking she-cat slid into the clearing and padded towards us. "Oh." She meowed in surprise. She started sniffing me all over and pressing cobwebs to my wounds. While their medicine cat was fixing me, Leafstar called a clan meeting. "We have stumbled across this cat," she started formally. All the eyes of the clan bore into my fur. "She claims to be from ThunderClan, where we all know the great Firestar came from..." What?! I though. "You know Firestar?" I screeched in surprise. Once again everyone was staring, but this time I didn't care. "Yes," meowed their leader. "You know of him?" "Of course! He's my kin!" I yowled. Everyone in the clan looked startled and scared. ---Chapter Three--- "You will be staying beneath the oak tree," meowed a slender ginger she-cat. "You will be guarded at all times, so don't think of trying to leave." I snarled in frustration, my claws scraping against the cold stone. "Why are you keeping me here?" I hissed. She just shrugged, and padded away, while I rested on fresh moss, I pricked my ears and heard the whispering gossip of the clan apprentice. "You really think she's from the Clans?" "She must be, I mean, she has a Clan name, doesn't she?" "What I'' want to know, is why she's not with them now, has she been sent here on a mission?" The apprentices flicked their tails thoughtfully. "What do you think, Tinypaw?" A small apprentice asked eagerly. I choose then to pad across the gray stone, my ears still pricked. My green gaze was resting on the whispering 'paws. "Why don't you just ask me yourself." I meowed. They all jumped, turning to me with guilty expressions on their faces. "Well, why ''are you here?" The she-cat called Mintpaw asked me, her eyes alight with curiosity. I leave you at that for now, because it is almost 2 in the morning. More soon! --ShinestarOakleaf and Fogmist 4ever♥ 05:37, July 16, 2010 (UTC)